


spicy & sweet

by sanzuh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Gendrya, F/M, but he's also soft for Sansa, jon is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzuh/pseuds/sanzuh
Summary: Today however, was definitely one of Theon's certified asshat days, as it was only mere hours before the start of his birthday get-together that Theon remembered to mention that Sansa's unfaithful ass of an ex-boyfriend would also be joining them in Jon and Theon's apartment for the celebration.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, past Harry/Sansa - Relationship
Comments: 25
Kudos: 131
Collections: Jonsa Autumn Drabbles 2020





	spicy & sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Jonsa Dungeons and Drabbles Day 4: _Spicy ~~OR~~ Sweetness_

Harrold Hardyng was a prick, an asswipe, possibly the poorest excuse for a human being Jon had ever seen, and to top it all off, he was the son of a bitch who had cheated on the most amazing and beautiful girl in the world. He was also one of Theon's friends--or perhaps drinking buddies was a more accurate description--who was a dick on his best days, but somehow not quite as bad as Harry, and unfortunately also still Jon's roommate, though Jon had known people who'd been far worse to live with.

Today however, was definitely one of Theon's certified asshat days, as it was only mere hours before the start of his birthday get-together that Theon remembered to mention that Sansa's unfaithful ass of an ex-boyfriend would also be joining them in Jon and Theon's apartment for the celebration.

Sansa had come over to help Jon prepare the food Theon had practically demanded him to cook, " _since you're a freak of nature and all that_ ," he'd explained, referring to the fact that Jon was a man who liked to cook and was actually quite good at it as well, "a _nd we do need to get some food in us before we go and get hammered._ "

After Theon had left, Sansa tried to put up a brave face, but Jon could tell she was upset about the news. He put her in charge of making dessert as he prepared the spicy, hearty stew Theon had requested. He grabbed a spoon to scoop up a bit of sauce and held it out for Sansa to try, blowing on it so she wouldn't burn her tongue.

His eyes were glued to her plump, pink lips as she closed them over the spoon and he gulped as her eyes fluttered closed with a moan. 

"Good?" he asked her.

She hummed in confirmation. She really needed to stop making those sounds. He started dividing the stew into two batches, one that would stay like this and one to which he'd add only a bit of dragonpepper. It was really strong, and some people reacted badly to large amounts. He'd learned that when he was nine and his half-siblings had decided to pull a prank on him. A slightly diabolical thought entered his mind then. 

"When Theon leaves for Essos after the summer and Arya moves in with Gendry," Sansa told him, "I'm calling dibs on getting you as my new roommate. I will expect you to cook for me at least four nights a week though." Her smile made her blue eyes sparkle as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Will you?" he laughed, but mentally he was already picturing it. Living with Sansa, making dinner with her, cuddling on the couch, her moaning whenever he let her try something new he'd cooked, making her moan in his bed-- _hold it right there, Snow._

He turned away from her, scooping stew into a bowl and adding half a chopped up dragonpepper to it, stirring it so they wouldn't be visible anymore.

"What's that?" she asked him.

He offered her a grin. "You'll see." 

About an hour later everyone else started arriving at Jon and Theon's shared apartment. When Harry came in, he inched forward, holding out his arms as if to embrace Sansa, and she winced, taking a step back and almost stumbling into Jon. Instinctively, he steadied her by taking her by the shoulders, and as he felt her leaning into him, he wrapped a protective arm around her. Harry's eyebrows shot up and he let his eyes glide derisively over Jon, sizing him up. Jon ignored him.

It went exactly the way he'd imagined it. Everyone got their bowls of stew and started tucking in. Harry had already shovelled three spoonfuls into his mouth when the heat hit him. He tried to hide his discomfort, guzzling down beer and water, but he was only making it worse.

"You alright, mate?" Jon asked him. "Too hot for you?" He could feel Sansa's eyes on him.

Harry coughed and spluttered, but kept denying it. He had to run to the bathroom before dessert was served, but unfortunately for him, Arya and Gendry had decided to sneak into said bathroom to make out only five minutes before.

Jon tried to keep a straight face as Harry ran out of the apartment, averting his eyes as Sansa threw him a baffled but suspicious look.

Theon and the others had left, but Jon had stayed behind to start on some of the cleaning he knew he wouldn't want to do with a hangover tomorrow. In fact, he was considering staying in tonight, not really in the mood for the rest of the evening.

"Jon," he suddenly heard behind him. Sansa was leaning against the kitchen counter, her arms crossed in front of her chest and a faint smile quirking up her lips. She sauntered over to him and draped her arms over his shoulders. Her soft fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck and he could feel the warmth of her body and smell her sweet scent. His heart sped up. _Fuck._

"You're evil," she told him when he finally managed to meet her eyes, but her smile widened as she pressed closer. Jon could count her eyelashes and the freckles on her nose. Before he could answer, she was pressing her lips to his mouth. His hands flew up and came to rest on her waist, gently pulling her closer as he kissed her back. 

"I don't want to go out with Theon and the others," she told him, nipping at his bottom lip.

"You can stay with me, if you like." He reached up to cup the back of her neck and deepen the kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> This probably needed another thousand words to turn out the way I'd envisioned it, but I hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
